


i know you think about what i do when i'm in bed and i'm bored

by eden22



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Underwear Kink, dumbass 4 dumbass, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22
Summary: The first time Willy wears panties, it's for Auston.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/William Nylander, William Nylander/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98
Collections: William Nylander prompt fest





	i know you think about what i do when i'm in bed and i'm bored

The first time Willy wears panties, it's for Auston. 

Not even like, because he wants to, really. Or like, not that he doesn't want to, but it isn't his idea. Well, no, ok, it is his idea, but the thing is... The thing is that he doesn't usually do this sort of thing for guys that he's sleeping with. Willy’s always considered himself to be a bit of a proud slut –

"A bit?" Kappy had said, his expression one of shocked incredulity when Willy said that in passing one day – which, uncalled for, in Willy's opinion – "I know for a fact that you've had sex with at least two different dudes in the last 24 hours". 

"You were one of them!" 

"Yeah I didn't say I minded, I'm just saying that calling yourself a bit of a slut is kind of an understatement."

"That is so rude!"

"You said it first!"

– but Auston… Auston was something else. He made Willy feel like he was going out of his mind. Ever since the first time they'd had sex, Willy blowing Auston in the hotel room after his four goal debut, it was like he couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get him out of his head, and even when he was having good sex, amazing sex, with other men, his mind always, inevitably, returned to Auston. 

"He's ruined me for other men," he said, hearing the whine in his voice but unable to do anything about it. 

"Wow," David said, voice dry as dust. Willy slapped at his stomach without moving his head from where it was resting on David's chest, his bare skin warm and familiar and comforting against Willy's face. 

"Not like that," he said. "It's just like… I think about him constantly, even when we're not together. And it's not just sex, I want to know like, what he's doing and how he's feeling and I want him to be happy. I asked him the other day how his _mom_ was doing."

"You ask me how my mom is." David said. Willy waved his hand in the air, dismissive. 

"That's different. I know your mom. Your mom is basically my second, Czech mom. I've met Auston's mom like, twice."

"Sounds like you've caught feelings," David said. Willy scoffed. 

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, then held up his phone so that David could see it. "Do you think I'd look good in these?"

"Since when are you wearing women's underwear?" David asked. Willy hesitated, and then his head was being rudely jostled as David laughed beneath him. "Seriously?"

"Shut up," Willy said. 

"Oh yeah," David said, "definitely no feelings for him at all."

"Shut up," Willy said. "Or I won't send you pictures when I try them on." 

"I'm shutting up, I'm shutting up," David said, voice still laced with laughter. There was a pause, and he made a considering noise. "You should get those," he said, pointing at the screen, and Willy tapped the button to add them to his basket. 

Auston hadn't even asked him to, was the other thing. He'd just mentioned it in passing one day, when they were having a post-sex conversation about body counts and the best sex they'd ever had, still tangled up in bed together, sticky and sweaty and too lazy to get up and shower yet. 

"It's hot," he'd said, "men or women, just like, lace and straps and all that shit against skin? Just like, the contrast. And if it's tight enough, it leaves marks on the skin and stuff. And then like, sometimes, depending on what it is, you can fuck with it on, just push it to the side and slide in." Willy thought about it for a minute, before scrunching up his nose. 

"Sounds like it'd be uncomfortable," he said, "Like, it'd probably be digging into your skin the whole time and that'd be all you could think about." Auston had shrugged. 

"I've never had any complaints," he said, and then the conversation had moved on and that was the end of that. Or, it should have been anyways. Could have been, except for how Willy hadn't been able to stop thinking about it ever since. He'd seen Auston fucking other people before, videos sent over snapchat and the occasional threesome, so it wasn't even like he had to try hard to imagine it, what it would look like if he was fucking someone wearing like, a lacy little thong. His grip tight on their hips, the strap of the underwear hooked on his thumb, holding it to the side so he could fuck the person wearing it– so he could fuck Willy, if it was him. He wondered if Auston would treat Willy any differently, if he was wearing panties, maybe even a bralette or something. He'd kinda always figured Auston was a bit more gentle, a bit more careful, when he was having sex with women than when he was fucking Willy. He wondered if it would make him be careful with Willy, or if he'd fuck Willy as hard and fast as he ever did, so rough that he'd tear the underwear, wreck it in his single-minded drive to slam into Willy over and over again, filling him up so perfectly and still making him beg for more. 

When he finally hit the check out button, his cart was at almost eight hundred dollars. 

He'd ordered from some fancy French site that Adrian, with a grin and a wink over FaceTime, had recommended to him, so they take forever to come. He had debated, for a minute, paying the extra fifty for express shipping but that had seemed like too much, too eager, for something that he was still telling himself he might not go through with. That didn't stop him from checking the tracking every day though, sometimes multiple times a day, and by the time he gets the notification that the package is ready to be picked up from the concierge he figures, with a sort of resigned sense of doom, that he might as well pay the extra next time. 

The package itself, inside the plain brown shipping box, is expensive looking, white with the logo of the company embossed in gold on the front. He feels his heart rate increase as he looks down at it, sat cross legged on the living room floor, excitement and more than a little bit of fear sending his pulse racing. Kappy – who had waylaid him at the front door and who had gleefully forced him into the living room when he'd realized what the parcel that Willy was firmly insisting wasn't for him was – kicked him. 

"Ow," Willy said, turning his head to glare at Kappy, gladly taking the distraction. 

"Open it," Kappy said, voice impatient."I wanna see."

"It's not _for_ you," Willy said, regretting, not for the first time, the fact that he is constitutionally incapable of keeping anything to himself. He could not be here, he thinks wistfully, he could be alone, safely ensconced in his room, if he hadn’t told Kappy about what he’d ordered and why and for who and probably other details that he didn’t need to know besides. 

Kappy, for his part, just rolls his eyes. 

"I know, it's your super special sexy time underwear for Auston only. I still want to see it, so stop freaking out about it and open the fucking box." Willy glared at him, but still turned back to the box, lifting the lid quick before he could think about it any more. Inside was a bed of white tissue paper, shot through with flecks of gold, so delicate that despite the impatient noise Kappy made, Willy couldn't help but move slowly, carefully, as he peeled apart the layers and lifted out the first item. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at it, the lace straps almost dangerously delicate against the rough skin of his fingers. 

"Wow," Kappy said softly, and Willy echoed him inside of his head. He swallowed roughly, set it aside and picked out the second piece. 

By the time he'd finished unwrapping everything both him and Kappy were breathing unevenly. Willy felt too big for his skin, hot and jittery, like he needed to jump up and start running and never stop. He swallowed roughly, looking down at the pile of red and black fabric sitting in front of him. 

"Come here," Kappy said, and Willy looked over at him for the first time since he'd begun unwrapping to see his friend's face flushed red. 

"I'm not putti–"

"I know, fuck, just get over here," he said, and Willy scrambled to obey, stumbling a bit over the discarded box before he reached Kappy, shoving the other man backwards until he was flush with the back of the couch as Willy settled into his lap, legs spread wide around Kappy's thighs. "You're gonna look so fucking hot in those Will," Kappy said in between rough, biting kisses. "Auston won't know what hit him." Willy gasped as Kappy leaned down to suck a mark onto the side of his throat. 

"Kasu, please," he whined. 

"Yeah," Kappy said, "yeah, I got you."

Willy does end up showing Kappy what they look like on– and Nicke, and David, and Oskar, and Adrien, and Andreas, and–

"You're going to have to show him eventually, you know," Nicke had said when Willy looped back around to asking him if he was completely sure that Willy looked hot and that Auston would be into it, voice as placid as it always was. He squinted down at Willy over FaceTime, phone held at the blowjob angle because he was old and terrible and Willy loved him. Willy made a pouty face back at him, phone held up slightly above his head because he knew his angles, thank you very much. "I know it's scary–" Willy whined, and Nicke smiled but didn't stop talking, "–but there's a reason you bought all this, and it's not just because he mentioned that he thinks it's hot." Willy squinted at him, instantly suspicious.

"Have you been talking to David?" he asked, and Nicke laughed. 

“I talked to your brother the other day,” he said instead. 

“Don’t think I don’t see you trying to change the subject,” Willy said, pausing for a second before giving up and giving in to curiosity. “Why were you talking to Alex?”

So Nicke was absolutely useless but still, after that conversation Willy couldn't bring himself to ask for anyone else's opinion. He was just going to have to sack up and put them on the next time him and Auston fucked. He _would_ put them on, he resolved, and felt himself fill with the same sort of fatalistic resignation that he imagined prisoners probably felt knowing they were headed to the executioner. But like, in a sexy way. He swallowed, looked down at the lace strewn across his bed. Definitely in a sexy way. 

"Come over," Auston said the next day as they both put their suits back on after the game. It should have been a question but it wasn't, and Willy hated how easy he was for him, that he didn't even hesitate, didn't even think as he nodded, before remembering his resolution, immediately panicking.

"Wait, no," he said.

"No?" Auston said, surprise and something else flicking across his face. 

"No, like, yes," Willy said. 

"What?" Auston said, frowning. 

"I have to… run some errands first," Willy said, an excuse that was probably too vague but unable to come up with a better reason not to go straight to Auston's place. "I'll come over after though? Give me like, an hour?" Auston's expression cleared as Willy talked, and he smiled as Willy finished. 

"Sounds good," he said. "See you then." He winked for good measure, and Willy barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. God, he was such a nerd. Willy was so painfully, unbelievably into it. 

He drove home with his fingers tapping nervously on the steering wheel the entire time. Kappy must have sensed that it wouldn't be a good time to talk to him because he kept his mouth shut the entire drive, limiting himself to giving Willy a couple of sideways looks. Inside their apartment, Willy headed straight for his room. 

"Have fun!" Kappy shouted after him, having apparently reached the limits of his self-control. Willy ignored him, shutting the door of his room behind himself. He paused, taking a couple of deep breaths before walking over to his dresser and opening the top drawer. He felt himself shiver as he looked down at the contents, and he swallowed roughly as the knowledge that this was it, he was finally going to do this rocked through him. He bit his lip as he pulled items from the drawer – stockings, garter belt, panties, and bralette, all in black lace – his breath getting faster with each item that he removed. When he finally went to unbutton his shirt he wasn't surprised to find his fingers shaking. It had been a long time since he'd felt this nervous about something relating to sex and he found himself surprisingly savouring the feeling as he slipped out of his suit, letting it crumple to the floor. It wouldn't be there long enough to get wrinkled, so he let it be as he walked naked across the room to his bedside table. The lube was in the top drawer, right where he could easily grab it, but he had to dig a bit in the second drawer to find the plug he wanted. 

There wasn't much sexy about this, Willy thinks to himself, one knee up on his bed to give himself better access as he reaches between his legs to rub lube-slick fingers across his hole. He lets his eyes slip shut though as he finally presses inside of himself, finger sinking in to the first knuckle easily. He can picture Auston's face, the dumb expression of surprise that he always wears whenever he gets Willy naked to find him already prepped and open for him. No matter how often Willy does it, it's like he never stops being amazed by it, and just the memory of it sends pleased warmth rushing through Willy. 

He doesn't waste much time with the first finger, sliding in a second as soon as he thinks he can take it. His breathing picks up, his cock taking interest in what's happening as he remembers the last time he'd done this for Auston, the plug lying in the sink where Auston had tossed it when he'd pulled it out, the cold press of the edge of the counter against his hips as he'd stared at their reflections in the mirror. Auston had fucked him slow, mindful of the hard counter threatening bruises, grinding deep inside Willy over and over again until Willy had come, gasping for breath and desperately clutching at Auston. Willy swallowed, adding a third finger and thrusting hard enough that he can't help the whimper that escapes him. He cracks his eye open to check the time and swears when he sees that it's already been almost forty minutes. Good enough, he guesses, reminding himself that he'll be getting the real thing soon enough. He pulls out his fingers, lubes up the plug, and slides it home, groaning at the feeling before walking into the ensuite to wash his hands. The plug settles as he does, and his gait is most of the way back to normal when he walks back out into his room. The underwear is where he left it atop his dresser, and he grabs the stockings first, carefully rolling them up over his legs. He hadn't bothered to shave, and he briefly wonders if he should have but quickly dismisses it for another time. Maybe during the summer, when he wouldn't have to deal with an entire locker room full of guys chirping him for it, though he was sure Alex would still have plenty to say. The garter belt is next, and he is slow and careful as he affixes it to the top of the stockings. He'd wrecked two pairs of stockings the first time he'd tried this entire ensemble on, but he thinks he finally has it down. He managed to get it done without ripping anything anyways, and he calls that a victory as he grabs the panties. His cock has softened almost completely, which is a relief because he doesn't know how he'd get it on over it otherwise. As is, the lace barely covers him, clearly not designed with a cock and balls in mind. He likes the way it looks though, the bulge of his dick so obvious beneath the delicate fabric. The bralette is last, and is the thing that he's the least certain of. The straps are almost too tight, digging into his shoulders and sides as he awkwardly does up the clasp behind himself. This one was his favourite of the two he had bought though, the other far more traditional in its design, with cups that ended up sitting flat on his chest. The one he was wearing, on the other hand, was more straps and lace than anything, with an implication of bondage in its design that set his pulse racing and helped him settle into wearing it. A glance at his clock lets him know that he doesn't have time to debate it anymore anyways, and he retrieves his suit from the floor, pulling it back on with a practiced ease. Kappy apparently decided to be at least a bit considerate of Willy's nerves because he's nowhere in sight when Willy leaves his room, and he exits the apartment grateful for the lack of commentary. 

Auston's doorman doesn't even wait for Auston to buzz him in, just opens the door for Willy, smiling cheerfully as he greets him. Willy is sure his face is bright red as he returns the greeting before escaping to the elevators. He shifts from foot to foot as it travels upwards, feeling the plug move inside of him as he does. He's still so incredibly nervous but also ridiculously excited and turned on, a combo that he doesn't really know what to do with other than to lean into it. Off of the elevator, he licks his lips, swallowing down his nerves, before knocking on Auston's door. He’s immediately mollified by how quickly the door opens, Auston grinning at him as he gestures him inside. He looks Willy up and down. 

"You didn't change out of your suit," he observes, and Willy shrugs, bending down to untie his shoes. Auston is wearing his typical at-home uniform of sweats and nothing else, a look that Willy is personally a big fan of. 

"Well, some of us care what we look like," he says anyways, because half of flirting with Auston has always been being mean to him. Auston just smiles when Willy stands back up. "I mean, it looks good on you," he says, reaching out to pluck at the lapel of Willy's jacket. "I just think it would look–"

"Don't."

"–better on my bedroom floor."

"I'm leaving," Willy says. Auston laughs, flattening his palm on Willy's chest before sliding it upwards to cup the back of Willy's head. He tugs Willy forward into a kiss and Willy, despite his threats, goes easily. Auston tastes faintly of Gatorade, and Willy thinks that it is a sad commentary on how many hockey players he sleeps with that it kind of turns him on. He lets Auston walk him back towards his bedroom. 

Nervousness rises in his throat again as they cross the threshold into Auston’s room, but Auston doesn’t give Willy the space or time to get lost in it, tugging him into another kiss that instead leaves Willy spinning, dizzy with how much he wants Auston. He can’t do anything but kiss him in return as Auston tugs off his tie, as he begins to undo the buttons of Willy’s shirt. He feels it, the moment when Auston feels the touch of lace beneath his fingers, unexpected and unfamiliar, his lips stuttering against Willy’s before he pulls away completely. Willy opens his eyes reluctantly, swallowing against the nerves twisting through his stomach. Auston isn’t looking at Willy though, or at least not his face – his eyes are fixed on Willy’s chest, on the slip of lace just barely visible through the top ‘v’ of Willy’s partially unbuttoned shirt. It feels like neither of them are breathing as Auston slowly moves his hands down, undoing the next button, and then another, the fabric of the shirt sliding slowly more and more apart, a striptease in folds of white cotton. When Auston stops again the edges of the lace and the straps crossing his chest are all that is visible, the remainder still hidden behind Willy’s shirt. There are buttons remaining to be undone on that as well, but Auston doesn’t seem interested in continuing, at least not yet. Instead, he just stares, hands moving from the middle of Willy’s shirt to his waist, before running them restlessly up and down his sides, pausing where the band of the bralette runs, hidden beneath a curtain of white fabric, tracing it with his fingertips before running his hands back down Willy’s ribs. Willy’s breath is coming fast and short, and he feels almost painfully aware of how his breathing is making his chest move, lace rising and falling with each quick intake of air. He’s so turned on it’s making him dizzy but also so nervous he feels like he’s going to throw up and he can’t–

“Auston?” he says, and Auston finally, _finally_ looks back up at Willy’s face, eyes wide and unreadable. 

“How–” he starts, stops, swallows. “What did you–” he starts again, and then finally manages to finish: “Is this– is this for me?” .

“Yeah,” Willy says because like, obviously. “Obviously.” 

“Jesus Will,” Auston whispers, and then he’s suddenly surging up into Willy’s space, crushing their lips together so hard that it steals the air from Willy’s lungs. He kisses Willy like he’s trying to consume him, and Willy kisses him back just as fiercely, happy to be consumed in turn. “God,” Auston whispers against his lips, “god, Willy, fuck, you.” 

“Yeah,” Willy says back, just as nonsensically, “yeah, Auston, god, I just.” Auston’s fingers return to the front of Willy’s shirt, quickly taking care of the last few buttons. Willy grabs the shirt out of his hands, pulling it off as Auston breaks their kiss to step back and run his eyes across Willy. Willy fights the urge to cross his arms over his chest, trying to project confidence and sexyness as he tries not to fidget under the force of Auston’s scrutiny. 

“God you’re…” Auston trails off, and Willy’s brain immediately begins spiraling with suggestions of what exactly Auston might think of him but– 

“You’re perfect,” Auston finishes, looking back up at Willy, his gaze so intense that it just increases Willy’s desire to hide, even as his face heats and he is forced to bite the inside of his cheek to try and stop the smile that wants to steal across his face. Auston doesn’t say anything else though, thank god, just hooks his fingers into Willy’s belt and tugs him back to Auston until they’re completely pressed against each other again. He leans down, captures Willy’s lips in a kiss that’s surprising in its softness and all the sweeter for it. Willy runs his hands up over Auston’s chest, raising one to tangle it in his hair and letting the other rest on the expanse of his shoulder as they kiss and kiss. Auston kisses Willy with the same singular intensity that he brings to learning a new shooting technique, to the ice when they’re down one with two minutes remaining. In return, there’s nothing but Auston in Willy’s mind as he steps back, quickly undoing his belt and pants buttons and pushing them off in a single motion. Auston’s mouth drops open in surprise, and Willy thinks that he’ll savour that sight for the rest of his life. 

“Jesus,” he breaths. 

“Yeah?” Willy says, but it’s less of a question than it would have been even a few minutes earlier. 

“Look at you babydoll,” Auston says, stepping forward so that he can rest his huge hands on Willy’s hips as he looks him up and down. Willy flushes at the unexpected new pet name. “So fucking perfect, so fucking beautiful, all done up just for me.” Auston glances up at Willy. “This is just for me, right?” Willy is nodding before Auston even finishes the question, feeling off-balance with how turned on he is by the possessiveness written in every word falling from Auston’s mouth. 

“Just for you,” he says because, well, that was basically true – none of the other guys got to see him like _this_, this really was just for Auston, had always been just for Auston. 

“Fuck,” Auston says, pulling Willy forward until their bodies were pressed together again, kissing him soft and sweet. When he speaks again it’s against Willy’s lips, the softness of the movement a sharp contrast to his words: “You’re so fucking beautiful baby, I can’t wait to wreck you. I’m gonna fuck you so good baby, you’re so fucking good to me, wearing all this pretty stuff just for me. I’m gonna make you fucking scream.” Willy’s breath stutters out of his lungs, and he sways slightly in Auston’s grip as he breathes out his agreement. 

“Get on the bed,” Auston says, stepping away and pushing down his sweatpants. Willy obeys without thinking, climbing on and, after a moment’s consideration, settling onto his hands and knees. He watches from the corner of his eye as Auston follows after him, kicking his sweatpants vaguely in the direction of his laundry hamper. “Hey, I didn’t–” Auston starts, before abruptly cutting himself off. Willy smiles, biting his lip to try and hide it even though Auston can’t even see his face to know that he’s smiling. 

“What?” Willy asks, keeping his voice guileless. “See you something you like?” 

“_Fuck_,” Auston says, “fuck, Willy, oh my god baby, you…” Auston trails off, and the mattress shifts beneath Willy as Auston climbs onto the bed after him. Auston’s hands on his hips aren’t a surprise, but the feeling makes Willy jump all the same. The press of Auston’s fingers into his skin and the slide of lace lets him know that Auston has pushed his underwear to the side, fully exposing the base of the plug. He doesn’t say anything else, just takes ahold of the base and twists, drawing a small noise from Willy’s lips. “Fuck,” he says again, so quiet it’s probably just meant for himself. “You really did yourself all up for me huh babydoll,” he says louder, and Willy agrees with a voice that is far more breathy than he would like. Auston pulls the plug part of the way out before pushing it back in, _hard_, making Willy gasp in surprise. He repeats the motion over and over again, alternating slow pushes with hard thrusts in a pattern that Willy can’t desciper, can’t predict, until finally Willy can’t stand it any longer. 

“Auston, _please_,” he says, rocking his hips backwards, “please, I need more.” There’s silence from behind him, and then Auston’s lips are against his shoulder. The touch of his lips is soft, his words even softer. 

“Yeah babydoll?” he says. “You need more?”

“Please,” Willy says. 

“You need my cock baby?” 

“_Please_,” Willy repeats. Auston laughs, a dark, low thing that sends shivers down Willy’s spine. 

“Okay baby, don’t worry, I got you.” 

The sensation of the plug finally sliding all the way out makes Willy’s breath catch, leaves him feeling so empty he aches with it, but he doesn’t have to wait long before it’s replaced by the blunt press of Auston’s cock, sliding into him so fucking slowly, easy as anything. Willy’s hands twist in the sheets as Auston sinks into him, deeper and deeper. It feels so _good_, that first press his favourite, the sensation of slowly being filled, of being taken and owned and surrounded. It isn’t until Auston bottoms out, pauses to let Willy adjust to the feeling that he realizes that he is still wearing the panties, that he can feel where Auston’s fingers are holding them to the side. His cock twitches at the thought of what it must look like, him on his hands and knees, fully clothed in his underwear with Auston naked behind him, with Auston’s cock buried deep inside of him. The slide of lace against his skin, the stretched band of the panties cutting across his ass, the straps across his chest, the silky fabric of the stockings against his legs are all unfamiliar but one by one all spark bright points of sensation in his head. He was right, it was uncomfortable, but at the same time, he didn’t want to stop, didn’t want those points of contact to be removed, liked the reminder of what he looked like, what he was wearing, that it was for Auston that he was dressed like this. 

“Move,” he says, and Auston does. 

Auston is huge inside of him, and no matter how many times they do this Willy never gets over how perfectly he fills Willy up, how he fucks him like he knows more about what Willy wants, what Willy needs, than Willy does himself. He doesn’t bother with gentle, pulling out completely before slamming back in, making Willy gasp into the sheets beneath him. Auston’s grip on his hips is tight, holding him in place as he fucks Willy fast and hard. Willy’s own breaths are loud in his ears, surprised gasps and moans slipping from his mouth like prayers as Auston slides in and out of him, splitting him open again and again. He wants… fuck he wants to cum so badly, wants to cum with Auston deep inside of him; he also wants to never cum, wants to stay like this forever, his entire world narrowed down to Auston, to the give and take of Auston’s cock sliding in and out of his hole. He waits and waits until he can’t stand it anymore, needs to cum so badly he can feel it in his teeth, and he finally untangles one of his hands from the white-knuckled grip he has on the sheets beneath him to reach down to take ahold of his own cock. He’s surprised to find that his cock somehow hasn’t slipped out of the panties despite how hard he is, despite the way that they’ve been stretched and twisted to accommodate where Auston’s cock was splitting him open. He doesn’t bother to take his cock out now, just cups it over the lace and strokes in time to Auston’s thrusting in and out of his hole. The rub of the lace is rough enough that it almost hurts but that just makes him press harder, move his hand faster as he chases the pleasure sparking through his body. 

“Yeah babydoll,” Auston says from above him, voice thin with exertion from how hard he’s fucking in and out of Willy. “That’s it, cum for me, just like this, dressed up so fucking pretty for me. Cum in your panties baby, make a mess of them, c’mon, you know you want to.” 

It’s so fucking much, too fucking much, Auston’s words, his cock splitting Willy open so perfectly, the abrasive rub of the lace all over Willy’s body, over his cock. Willy gasps, eyes screwing shut as he obeys Auston’s command and cums, cock jerking and spilling inside of the panties, leaving the lace wet and sticking to his thighs. 

He’s barely done shivering through the aftershocks when Auston suddenly pulls out completely. Willy whines, surprised and overwhelmed by how unpleasantly empty he feels. Auston’s hands on his sides guide him to roll over though and he goes easily, flopping over onto his back, still panting as he looks up at Auston. Auston, for his part, is sitting up on his knees above Willy, gripping his own cock idly as his eyes flick all over Willy’s body, from his face, which Willy is sure is bright red with exertion, to where his panties are wet between his thighs, clinging to his softening cock. 

“God, baby,” Auston says, voice wrecked in a way that sends pleased shivers through Willy’s body. He reaches down, takes ahold of the sides of Willy’s panties and pulls. Willy makes a face at the sensation of the soaked fabric pulling away from his cock, but still raises his legs to help Auston as he slowly pulls them off completely. Auston holds them in his hand for a second, a considering look on his face that makes Willy shiver all over again, this time in nervous anticipation. He bites his lip, watches as Auston’s eyes slide to his mouth before he seems to make a decision. 

“Open your mouth,” Auston says. Willy obeys without even thinking about it, sucks in a surprised breath when Auston reaches down and stuffs the panties into his waiting mouth. The lace is cold against his tongue, and he can taste his own cum mixed in with the taste of the fabric itself. He moans, sucks almost on instinct as he tries to adjust to holding the fabric in his mouth. “You ok like that?” Auston asks, and Willy nods. Auston grins down at him, pleased and wild and wanting, and grabs ahold of Willy’s thighs, tugging him closer before hitching them up. He bends Willy almost in half before he reaches down and guides his cock back inside of him, and Willy groans around the fabric stuffed in his mouth. It’s too much, way too much, but god it’s also so fucking good, the sensation of Auston sinking back into him overwhelming every single sense he has as his overstimulated body struggles to deal with the thick press of Auston’s cock splitting him open once again. Auston doesn’t bother to go slow, to build back up to his previous speed – he just goes right back to fucking Willy just as hard before, and Willy can’t think about anything beyond the feeling of it, the way that Auston’s cock is forcing Willy open over and over again, the whimpers and soft, broken noises that are escaping from Willy’s throat, muffled but not stopped by the panties sitting on his tongue. He wants to spit them out, wants to keep them there forever so long as it means that Auston never stops looking down at him the way he is right now, and he just ends up sucking on them for something to do with them. The taste of his own cum has faded now, and it just tastes like fabric, but even that is enough to make him moan, his soft cock jerking against his stomach. His entire body is jolting with each thrust of Auston’s cock deep inside of him, and he reaches up, twists his fingers back into the fabric above him just to have something tethering him to the world around them, something to remind him that there’s something beyond Auston, Auston, _Auston_. 

“God, babydoll, so fucking beautiful, so fucking perfect for me, just for me, fuck, I lo–” Auston cuts himself off, and Willy’s heart rate soars as Auston thrusts into him again and again. “God, god, fuck,” Auston says, and Willy whines, unable to speak around the panties, unable to beg for what he wants, but Auston knows, he always knows. “Yeah baby, don’t worry, I’m gonna give it to you, gonna give you my cum, fill you up until you’re dripping with it so everyone knows you’re mine, gonna…” Auston trails off, his thrusts finally turning uneven and stuttering as he grinds himself as deep as he can go and finally cums, deep inside of Willy, both men groaning at the sensation. “Fuck, fuck,” Auston whispers as his hips twitch through the aftershocks. He stays above Willy for a long moment, sitting back on his heels, before he finally pulls away. Willy can’t help the noise that falls from his mouth as Auston’s cock leaves him, and Auston makes a vaguely soothing noise as he collapses onto the sheets next to Willy. He reaches over, takes the panties out of Willy’s mouth, and Willy makes a face as Auston tosses the wet fabric somewhere across the room. Auston laughs at him, a gentle noise that Willy makes another face at. 

“You–” he starts, before cutting himself off with a gasp as Auston reaches between his legs and easily slides two of his huge fingers inside of Willy. “God,” he says instead, eyes wide as he rolls his hips down towards Auston’s hand, unable to decide if he wants more or less, the feeling of Auston back inside of him overwhelming either way. Auston hums, presses a gentle kiss to Willy’s shoulder as he slides his fingers in and out of Willy’s hole. 

“I can’t believe you wore all that for me,” Auston says, running his eyes over Willy’s body, over what remains of his outfit. Willy looks down at himself, notes with some surprise that he apparently lost one of his stockings at some point. He can’t help but laugh at the sight, and the movement jostles Auston enough that he finally pulls his fingers back out of Willy. Willy sucks in a sharp breath, watches as Auston absentmindedly wipes his fingers off on his sheet before wrapping his arm around Willy’s waist, tugging him close. “I meant it, y’know,” he says. “You look beautiful. You always look beautiful.” Willy’s heart rate stutters, increases. 

“Yeah?” he asks, feeling weirdly shy. 

“Yeah,” Auston says, smiling, and Willy can’t help but lean down and kiss him. _I’d do anything for you,_ he thinks as he pulls back, and as he looks at the smile on Auston’s face, at the way he moves both of them around until he’s got Willy tucked into his arms just the way he wants, he thinks that maybe Auston already knows that. 

That maybe Auston would do the same for him. 

He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: these dumbasses are in love and also far too slutty to be fucking without condoms but what can you do
> 
> hmu on twitter @thotlander


End file.
